


Ten Seconds Or Less

by lies_d



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lies_d/pseuds/lies_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: The crash wasn't so kind to Dom. He and Brian need to escape together, or not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Seconds Or Less

For ten seconds or less, behind the wheel of his father's car, Dom was free. For the first time in his entire life someone was there with him. Not pulling ahead or falling behind, but right there beside him. It was the most amazing thing. Dom glanced over to see the adrenaline rush mirrored on Brian's face, to see the flash of recognition.

When he looked back to the road Dom saw a flash of blue before everything went dark. . .

Brian couldn't think. Sirens howled in the distance. Coming for them, he knew. He didn't care. Dom's car was upside down. His hands fucking hurt from gripping the wheel, but he hauled Dom out anyways. Dom wouldn't wake up.

It had been a long time since Brian's basic emergency medical training. He checked Dom's eyes, checked his pulse, checked the bleeding from the impact wound on his head. He couldn't remember what any of it meant – all he could think was _Dom can't die – he just can't fucking die!_

Brian didn't remember that you weren't supposed to move an accident victim until after he'd already pulled Dom into his car. He knew one thing – Dom couldn't go back to jail.

The bright orange Supratore off just as quickly as it had arrived.

Dom woke up. There was sunlight streaming through cheap curtains onto the carpet beside his bed. Slumped in a low chair by the window, Brian dozed, still wearing his clothes from what must have been a few days ago by Dom's patchy recollection.

He remembered being in the driver's seat of Brian's Supra. He remembered making a few stops, waiting for Brian to come back with money, food, and a shifty doctor to look at his injuries. Mostly he remembered the driving, coasting down the road at forty past the limit, watching the horizon quiver in the heat and the road signs glinting as they went past.

Brian's hair, mussed and curly, glowed in the sunlight. It looked so much like a halo Dom nearly laughed.

"Hey Goldilocks." he said.

Jerking awake, Brian managed to look even more boyish than before as he shook the sleep from his eyes and tried to regain his bearings.

"God, Dom, you're awake," was all he said.

"Very perceptive. Mornings aren't good to you, are they Brian?"

Dom yawned and stretched, taking in his current surroundings. Small motel room, sparse but clean.

"Where the hell are we?" He asked.

"On a highway outside of Alhambra." Replied Brian.

"What? We're still in the US? We're still in fucking L.A?"

"I need time to trade the Supra, and you need time to recover."

"I can recover fine in the passenger seat. We need to haul ass out of here."

"You've got a concussion, Dom. You don't mess around with that kind of thing. Not to mention your arm." Brian nodded towards Dom's arm, which for the first time Dom noticed was heavily bandaged.

"In fact I was this close to taking you to a hospital."

Brian got up and went to the washroom for a cup of water.

"You know I would have kicked your ass for that?" Said Dom.

"Yeah, I know. And we probably would've shared a cell in Lompoc, so you would've had plenty of opportunity."

Dom smiled ruefully, thinking of a few cracks he could make about Lompoc and Brian's ass, but he'd lost his taste for prison jokes a long time ago.

"How bad is the concussion." He asked instead.

Brian shrugged. "Not too bad."

Dom nodded, suddenly quite tired again. He'd been medicated, he vaguely remembered. It galled him like hell to be so weak, but Brian was right. It was better this way, and he'd heal up soon. In the meantime, boyish as Brian looked, he seemed to have the situation under control. At least he'd gotten them this far.

Dom trusted him, strangely enough.

They were holed up in Alhambra forever, it seemed to Dom, although he did get much better while they were there.

Brian finally managed to make a trade for the Supra. Dom nearly punched him when he saw the rusted Chevrolet waiting for them in the parking lot.

"Wait, wait. Don't judge her until you've seen her naked." Brian said as he popped the hood.

They examined the engine together, Brian grinning that he'd managed to make yet another great find. Dom nodded with satisfaction. Those were some fast horses under that hood. Not enough to win any race wars, but enough to really _move._

Except that Brian's big plan involved moving North. Towards Las Vegas.

"Just for now, to get some distance. We've lost too much time to outrun them to the border. We go North and then take the long way through Albuquerque. They won't be looking for us on that route. Believe me, I know how they think." Explained Brian.

It pissed Dom off to realize the fact that Brian could think like a cop because he used to _be_ a cop, but he let it slide.

They decided to catch a few hours of sleep before leaving that night. There was a cot set up on the other end of the room, but Brian had taken to sleeping on the upholstered chair beside Dom's bed. He may have felt either protective of Dom or protected by him, Dom was unsure which, although he thought it might have been a bit of both.

Dom noticed that Brian had been on edge lately. It was probably sinking in just how seriously he'd fucked up his life. He'd thrown away his career, most of his assets, whatever home he felt he had. It didn't help that he'd been losing sleep over the trade and the subsequent repairs as well.

Tottering sleepily, Brian was just about to let himself fall into the chair when Dom grabbed him by the arm and steered him into bed.

"Don't kill your back on that thing, Bri. There's room for your skinny ass on here."

After pulling off his shirt, Dom stretched out on the bed and they fell asleep a few comfortable inches apart.

The sun had just gone down when Dom woke up with Brian leaning close to him, one arm slung around his chest and an insistent erection pressing into his thigh.

In the retreating light Dom watched Brian slowly awaken and realize where he was. He looked up at Dom. His eyes were so goddamn wide. Brian looked as though he thought Dom might kill him, but he didn't flinch, and his cock, if anything, got harder.

Dom smiled lazily as if he'd been expecting this for a long time, although he hadn't. Frankly it surprised him, but Dom liked surprises. He rolled them both over, Brian onto his back and he himself leaning forward onto him.

Dom captured Brian's mouth for one long kiss while his hand went down to the waistband of Brian's pants. He broke the kiss to watch the look on Brian's face as he slowly undid his belt, button, and zipper.

It was like Brian didn't really believe what was happening until Dom's hand wrapped around his cock. His breath hitched and if anything he looked even more scared. Dom didn't blame him. This was new. He started slowly, exploring the length of Brian's cock, gauging for sensitivity, slipping down further to fondle his balls.

Brian finally relaxed. His breathe evened out, although his face was still flush. Clumsily, he pulled down his pants to allow Dom better access.

Rolling his palm over the head of Brian's cock, Dom gathered Brian's copious pre-cum and spread it down over the rest of Brian's length. Then he began to pump him in earnest.

Brian could do nothing but watch, grasping the sheets, trying to strangle the little gasps that were nonetheless escaping his throat. Dom's hands were calloused, but skilled, and very strong. It was better than the tightest fuck he'd ever had. He knew where to rub with his thumb, he knew where to put pressure. He stopped twice to spit in his hand, making every stroke slick and smooth.

With a strangled cry, Brian arched up and came furiously, spurting cum onto his belly and chest. Dom smirked quietly as he gently pumped the last few drops of cum onto Brian's abdomen.

Brian watched, still panting, as Dom reached over to pull some tissues from a box by the bed and wipe up the mess. He did it so damn nonchalantly, as though he'd done it a thousand times before.

"You do this much? I always thought you and the guys in your gang seemed pretty. . .close." Brian regretted the words as soon as they came out. They were accusatory, and almost jealous. Dom just laughed them off.

"Me and the guys? No. Although I don't doubt that Vince has wanted me to do him for years, though he'd never admit it, even to himself." Dom chuckled at the thought again, then sobered slightly. "I haven't done this kind of things since Lompoc." He shrugged, dismissing the memory, then looked over at Brian. "You?"

Brian shook his head. "No. Never." He thought about elaborating, but didn't. There really wasn't much else to it. He'd never wanted another guy before, but with Dom. . .it was just different.

He'd never wanted to reach out and touch another guy, as he was doing now. Never felt the desire to put his hand in another man's pants and pull out his cock, just to see it, and touch it. Dom was even bigger than he imagined.

It took Brian a little longer to get Dom off, but Dom was patient, letting his big hands roam Brian's body as they may.

It was so strange to feel another man's cock in his hands. To gradually discover the other's preferred spots and rhythms. He was so surprised when Dom finally came. Out of impulse, he leaned over to lick the cum off the head of Dom's cock, just to taste it. Dom laughed at him.

"Next time you can _start_ by doing that, okay Bri?"

Brian chuckled lazily along with him, thinking to himself that he probably would.

They didn't talk much over the next few days. They drove, and they took turns sleeping, and when they felt like it they would find a quiet stretch of road where they could pull over and get each other off.

The Chevy was good for allowing them to reach over into each other's pants, but Brian only got to have another taste of Dom when they both got out.

Dom leaned on the side of the Chevy while Brian knelt in front of him. He found he liked the taste of Dom's cock. He couldn't fit it all in, but he was enthusiastic enough that Dom didn't complain. When Dom shot his first load into Brian's mouth, Brian swallowed greedily and wondered why he hadn't done this months ago.

In Gallup they found out that Brian had been wrong about the FBI. Pulling into a quiet suburb to visit an old friend he knew in high school, Brian nearly slammed the brakes when he spotted an unmarked cop car sitting near the end of the block. He knew it was a cop car because he recognized the cops. They were Sgt. Tanner's men, they'd worked together in L.A.

Brian hadn't figured on the fact that while he knew how to think like a cop, there were some cops who'd known him long enough to think like _him._ Sgt. Tanner was one of them.

Pulling sharply into the nearest alley, Brian tried to stay calm as he drove away. For all they knew, there could be another car waiting for them at the end of the alley. It could be an ambush. All he could hear was the hammering of his pulse in his ears.

They made it out of the alley and tore away as fast as the Chevy could manage.

Dom's friend Garcia didn't have any police tailing him, although he joked that that might not last very long. He ran people, among other things, across the border, and he was preparing for another run soon. He and Dom hadn't seen each other in over ten years. Brian got the impression that was because Dom didn't like the guy very much, but Dom had assured him that he could be trusted, and at least that the FBI would never think to look him up.

"There's no limits on this account – take out as much as you can, but only once. The cops'll be all over whatever machine you use, so throw it away and get the hell out of there. Don't do it without covering your face, don't do it around here, and don't do it until after we're out of the country. Pin's written on the back." Dom slid the card over while Garcia counted out the agreed payment in hundred dollar bills.

Brian had similarly sold his card back in L.A., before leaving. They would need as much cash as possible to start over with. Brian wasn't sure where they were going, or what they'd do when they got there, but he was fairly certain it would involve buying a fast car.

"I've got an amigo in border control - he keeps his ear to the ground. He said they're watching for you two at every crossing from Tijuanato Piedras Negras, maybe further." Garcia informed them with a sly grin.

Dom and Brian looked at each other. Brian didn't know Garcia, but he sure as hell knew Tanner. It was probably true.

"Well it's a good thing I've got an amigo who knows a thing or two about getting across the border." Said Dom, and handed back a couple of hundreds from the wad Garcia had just given him.

That night they took another room near the outskirts of town. It would be their first night in a bed since Alhambra. There was enough civilization around for Dom to find some condoms and lube at a little store nearby.

It was dark. They'd be meeting Garcia before dawn. They didn't have much time. Dom had Brian pinned on the bed before the door had even swung shut, and their shirts hit the floor only a few seconds later.

The struggling fan in the corner cooled them as they worked up a sweat doing everything you could do with your pants still on.

Dom stopped for a moment to stare at Brian, drinking him in. "You've never been done before, right? By a man?" Dom asked.

Lying half-naked underneath him, legs wrapped around his waist, cheeks flushed and lips bruised and impossibly fucking sexy, Brian shook his head.

Dom took the condoms and lube from his pocket, setting them on the bed beside Brian so that he could see.

They looked at each other. Brian nodded, though Dom never even had to ask.

Slowly now, they undressed each other fully. Dom put the condom on.

Dom knew he would have to prepare Brian carefully, slowly. He didn't know if he could wait that long, but he did, or at least he tried. He watched the pain flicker across Brian's face as he was breached for the first time with his fingers, then watched his head roll back as Dom found _that spot._

Finally Dom removed his fingers and placed the head of his cock at Brian's entrance. He looked into Brian's eyes. They were wide with lust. . .and just a hint of fear. His legs tightened around Dom's waist, and his cock wept copiously onto his abdomen.

Dom watched Brian's face as he slowly pushed his huge meat in. Brian's ass was so tight. There must have been pain, but Brian's face only registered surprise.

"Are you okay?" Dom leaned over to ask softly.

Brian nodded.

Dominic continued, pulling out slowly, pushing in gently. He loved looking down to watch his cock disappear into Brian's tight ass. He loved watching Brian's face too, as Brian slowly relaxed and started to enjoy it. Brian's flagging erection began to rise once more, and Dom started doing the equivalent of one-handed push-ups so that he could reach down and attend to it.

Dom held up for as long as he could, though he didn't want to wear Brian out too badly. When he felt Brian could take it, he started pounding him harder. Instead of pulling back in pain, Brian only groaned with pleasure, letting his legs fall open even wider while his head lolled back.

The steady sound of their flesh slapping together, Dom was sure, could be heard outside and even in the adjoining rooms. Once Dom started fucking him in earnest, it didn't take Brian long to come, spilling seed all over the both of them.

Dom finished up soon after, drinking in the sight of Brian's wanton, spent body, the sleepily lustful look in his eyes. With a groan, he came in Brian's ass, pumping spurt after spurt of cum until it started spilling out onto the sheets.

Sleepily, they cleaned up before falling back into bed, wrapped in one another, to enjoy a few hours' sleep.

The phone rang just as the sun pulled itself over the horizon. Brian ignored it for as long as he could before rolling over to answer it.

He expected it to be the front desk. It was Sgt. Tanner. He didn't notice until just then that Dominic was gone.

"Brian? Don't hang up. We're outside and we've got you surrounded. I just want to talk."

Brian closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, running his hands through his hair. "If you're here already then what is there to talk about?"

"I want to talk about you. This case has made me realize something important."

"Yeah, what's that?" Asked Brian, steeling himself for whatever vengeful barbs Tanner might have for him.

"I realized that you're a good agent, Brian. One of the best I've worked with. You can think like one of them, Brian. It's a rare thing. This whole little. . .side trip doesn't matter. I could say you were leading us to Toretto all along. Because I don't care what Bilkins says, Brian. You're of more use to me on the outside than you are in jail. You know you're one of us. Think about it. Then come outside slowly."

Brian didn't have to think about it. He placed the phone back onto its cradle very carefully. He got up and backed away.

Dominic came into the room, a bag of food from the convenience store in one hand. Brian couldn't even bring his eyes up to look at Dominic, but Dom knew something must be wrong.

"They're here." Announced Brian finally. "They must've had a bead on us since Gallup. They want me back. I suppose it'd be better off outside than in, but Christ. I just. . ." Brian shook his head. "You know when you asked me point blank if I was a cop, and I looked you in the eye and told you no? I said it to your face because some part of me believed it was true. At that point more than ever. I didn't feel like a cop."

With a shrug Dom tossed the bag onto a chair.

"Well, you lied to me Brian. You _were_ a cop. You're probably still a cop, deep inside, you just don't want to admit it. I'm a fucking criminal, and I hate admitting it too. But I trusted you then," Dom smiled and shook his head, as though in disbelief of his own foolishness, "And I still trust you, Brian."

They fled the room in a dead run. The engine of the Chevy ignited with a roar and they were halfway across the parking lot before the negotiating officer could turn on his bullhorn and tell them to stop.

While Dom laid rubber under a sharp turn, Brian took pot shots at the weakest point in the police barrier he could see, and the scattering police began returning fire just as they crashed through.

Brian continued emptying his gun into their pursuers. He had a bead on Tanner, and hesitated only a second before he fired. Tanner went down. It might have been a leg shot, but Brian couldn't tell.

The officers around Tanner turned to help him. It took a lot of heat off, but didn't stop half of them from getting into their cars to make the chase.

Garcia had provided the route and they could cross just as easily without him. The Mexican police wouldn't pursue them nearly as rabidly the FBI. It was less than fifty miles to the border. The sand would mess with their speed. It would take longer than ten per ten to get to where they were going, and there was a slim fucking chance they'd even make it.

Brian looked over to see Dom grinning as he rolled the top down. There was blood on one of his shoulders, and Brian looked down to see that he'd been hit as well, although he couldn't tell where.

He didn't feel any pain. He wished he'd met Dom years ago. It didn't matter anymore who was the cop and who was the criminal. They were both free now. Brian knew that whatever happened now, they would be free for the rest of their lives. And together.

It was a helluva fucking rush.


End file.
